


Let's Toast to New Beginnings

by alxxdnvrs



Series: What Could've Been (Krypto AU) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, For both sanvers and karolsen, Krypto AU, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: The super-friends and Maggie celebrate new year's eve at Kara's. This year there's two dogs joining them, Bear and Krypto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am. It was a cute idea and I went with it. I have no clue where this fits in the krypto au timeline, but it's definitely after episode 8. Hopefully in chapter 2 you'll learn more about Bear (James’s Rott), and Ace (Maggie's German Shepherd) who is not in this oneshot. Anyway happy new year! 
> 
> EDIT: this was written before chapter 2 and I thought Maggie wouldn't know who Krypto was but she figures it out so instead idk. I don't want to change this entire thing but I might have too. To be clear Maggie does know who he is this is eh.

Kara had made sure her friends all had a place to go for new year’s eve. She had called Eliza to see if she would join them for new years, but she couldn't make it out to National City. Kara had even asked J’onn, but he never gave her an answer. Even though she was disappointed that neither J’onn or Eliza would join them, she still wanted the night to be great.

This would be Krypto’s first new year's eve, and she prayed to Rao that the fireworks or party wouldn't upset the pup. To make sure of that, Kara asked James to bring his dog. Krypto had grown to like Bear, James’s Rottweiler, and Bear would definitely help him remain calm throughout the night. That left James, Bear, Alex, Maggie, and Winn to spend new year's eve with Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

James had been the first to arrive with Bear that night around 9. When he stepped into the apartment, he let Bear off his leash, and made his way towards Kara in the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” James said as he leaned down and gave Kara a quick kiss.

“Hi James,” Kara responded smiling.

“Is there anything I can do to help you get ready for tonight?” He asked.

“I think I'm good,” Kara said then used her super speed to finish plating all the snacks on the table, and placed the pizza she had made in the oven on the counter. She even put up some decorations all in about 10 seconds.

“Wow.” James was still shocked when Kara used her powers in non-heroic situations, but this was amazing. Bear thought so too because he lifted his head of the ground where he had been resting near Krypto, and looked at her like he was shocked, if it was possible for a dog to feel shock. Krypto always got excited when Kara used her powers, so he had begun to run around using his own super speed.

Kara caught Krypto and brought him over to the couch. James followed behind her, and picked up two sparkling waters as he did. He handed one of the waters to Kara once she put Krypto down. Both of them sat down and took a sip of their drinks. The TV channel on had been one of the many news channels covering new year's.

“Thanks for inviting us tonight, Kara. We, the dog and I,” James said while he pointed at Bear and himself, “we really do appreciate it.”

“I mean how could I not invite you? You are my boyfriend.” Kara said as she smiled and moved closer to James.

“l guess I am, aren't I?” he said with a grin.

“Yep, you are.” Kara has looked up to kiss him. Just before they could actually kiss, there was a knock at the door. Kara used her x-ray vision, and saw that it was Alex and Maggie with a 6-pack of beer.

“James, could you go get the door? I have to get Krypto ready, remember he's Skip to Maggie.” He followed Kara's instructions and made his way to the door.

Kara looked at Krypto and removed his collar. “Maggie doesn't know about me yet, so you can't use your powers. You got that, Skip?” Krypto did what would be the dog equivalent of a nod, and Kara gave him a quick pat. She also patted Bear on the head because he wanted one too. Krypto was a smart puppy, so Kara fully believed he would listen, he's gone into “Skip” mode before, so this wouldn't be any different.

James let Alex and Maggie in, and they placed the beer on the counter.

“The place looks great, Kara,” Alex said as she looked around and saw all the decorations.

“Yeah, you did nice job making the place festive,” Maggie said as well.

“Thanks, and you can help yourself to any of the food. There's pizza on the counter, and some snacks on the table. Oh, and this is James,” Kara said moving towards him to show Maggie who he was.

"Yeah, weren't you at the bar that night with Kara when I first met her?” Maggie directed the question to him.

“I was,” he said. “Also, those things over there,” he pointed towards the dogs resting by the couch, “they're Bear and… Skip.” James took a slight pause before saying the dog's name. Krypto had gotten up at the sound of his fake name and ran, at normal dog speed, to Maggie. Bear had remained where he was.

“He's such a cute dog,” Maggie said as she got down to where Krypto was on the ground and rubbed his belly. Alex just smiled when she looked at Maggie. They were finally girlfriends, and Alex was the happiest she had ever been.

“Skip was at your apartment that night, right?” Maggie looked up and asked Alex.

“Yeah, I was watching him for Kara.” Alex said still mesmerized by Maggie playing with the puppy.

Kara piped up, “Winn should also be joining us soon. It's gonna be great to see his reaction to Bear being here too. He knows about Skip, but I didn't tell him about Bear. Winn isn't the biggest fan of dogs, especially big dogs.”

“This is gonna be great,” James said.

There was a knock at the door. Alex looked through the peephole as she was closest to it. “It's Winn,” she said, and opened up the door.

“Hey guys, thanks for the invi-” Winn stopped speaking when he saw Bear. “What is that?” he asked like he feared for his life.

“Oh, that's just my rottweiler, Bear.” James had a stupid looking smile on his face and everyone could tell he wanted to mess with Winn.

“Don't worry,” Kara said, “He's harmless and mostly just wants to rest. He won't bug you unless you bug him.”

“Ok.” Winn said as his voice wavered.

Alex and Maggie were trying very hard not to laugh. Both of the girls grabbed a slice of pizza and made their way towards the couch. The second they sat down, Krypto had jumped up between them, and sat across Maggie's lap.

“Guess he likes you more.” Alex said.

“It's probably because I feed him,” Maggie said as she ripped off a piece of her pizza and fed it to him.

 

* * *

 

It was less than 3 minutes to midnight. Kara, James, Alex, and Maggie had spent the night playing games and talking. Winn, however, had spent the entire night avoiding Bear, who had never left his spot by the couch, and trying not to interact with Krypto. This was surprisingly difficult. Once Maggie had finished giving Krypto her pizza, the puppy seemed to have made it it's job to trail Winn for the entire night. This included at one point, jumping up and snatching a piece of pizza right out of Winn's hand. Winn was currently seated at the arm on the opposite side of the couch, away from where Bear and Krypto were sleeping.

Kara and James were on the chair and Alex and Maggie were on the couch near the dogs. Kara had gotten up and walked to the kitchen, and poured champagne into four glasses. She had a separate glass for sparkling water that she would drink out of. James walked over and helped Kara carry the glasses over to their friends on the couch. All five glasses were put on the coffee table in front of them.

“Thank you for all coming here tonight. I'm really happy to finish this year with all my friends by my side,” Kara said.

“I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad for this hell year to be over,” Winn said as he picked up his glass off the table, almost spilling it. He might've had a little too much to drink.

“Come on, not all of it was bad I mean we did find… Skip, and I do have an amazing boyfriend.” Kara announced and woke Krypto up from his nap. James looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

“And I'm finally me. I have incredibly supportive friends and family, and I also have an amazing girlfriend,” Alex added, and turned her head to face Maggie.

“Aww. You getting soft on me, Danvers?” Maggie retorted sarcastically. Alex just nudged her.

“I guess it wasn't all bad then,” Winn slurred as he spoke, “here we go.”

The TV began to count down and so did everyone in the room.

“10,” everyone began, “9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1!”

“Happy new year!”

Right away, James tilted his head down to kiss Kara and she kissed back. Alex had never cared about her new year's kiss before, but this time she did. The moment she kissed Maggie, National City had started their fireworks show, quite symbolic if you ask Alex or Maggie. The loud fireworks went off and woke Bear, which startled Krypto. Both dogs got up and ran towards Winn. Bear went at his feet and Krypto jumped on Winn knocking him off the arm of the couch, and caused him to break his champagne glass.

“Happy new year,” Winn said in defeat as a puppy was now sitting on his chest and a Rott licked his face.

The couples each picked up their glasses and cheered to a new year.

“To 2017!” Kara declared.

  
“To 2017!” the rest responded, including Winn who was still on the floor. There was no place any of them would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes you could either leave a comment or talk to me at agentdnvrs.tumblr.com


End file.
